


A Lesson in Humility

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Voyeurism, non-con, revers cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk needs to learn his place now that he is Lotor’s. Sequel to the Consummation.





	A Lesson in Humility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCords/gifts).



> A kind of sequel to The Consummation, and a mini trade with my dear friend Ruby. I hope she enjoys this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> This has not been beta read.

Something was up.

Perhaps it was the expressions on Lotor's smug face, the tension radiating off the temporary emperor, the fact he was 'invited' to this important meeting or a combination of all three. Whatever it was, he just knew something was going to happen.

More specifically happen to _him._

Throk tugged at his...outfit. If he can even call this article of clothing one.

It was tailored similar to his new master's suit, but it was quite revealing. It showed his flat stomack and navel, with the silver collar snug around his neck. The only thing covering between his legs is a loin cloth with nothing underneath. He can feel the cool air against his slit and cock, causing him to shift in discomfort.

_How could I have allowed it to come to this?_

Honestly this felt so surreal to him still. Sometimes he wished this was all some terrible dream and he could just wake up back in his quarters with Zarkon still awake to rule them as he always had.

Alas reality was never so forgiving nor kind.

Otherwise he wouldn't be standing in reveling garments beside this brat he had to call master and have his disgraced self stand in view of those accursed generals. He knows he's technically supposed to serve Lotor until his death or until Lotor has decided he's repaid him enough for sparing his life but did he have to let his grunts give him such looks?

Although the eyeless one was the most off putting since he could not see what her expression was.

The other three however were easier: the largest, Zethrid had this glint in her eyes when they roam over him, the slim red one, Ezor, didn't bother to hide her lecherous glee as she smiles wickedly, and the last one, Acxa was barely keeping herself composed as she keeps her eyes averted despite the touch of dark purple to her cheeks.

What a sorry, uncouthed lot.

He didn't stop a small snort as he sneers down at Lotor's underlings. After all even if he was bound to Lotor as his slave he still was above them—

"Throk."

He internally curses, before looking at him with scowl.

Lotor arched his groomed white brow at him with his chin resting on his knuckles, "Come here a moment."

He tenses. It takes every fiber of the disgraced commander's being not to snarl or spit or show any signs of the defiance that burns within him. It would be suicide to do so with the generals here.

"Yes?"

Lotor lightly cracks his knuckles as a smile forms on his face. The smile could have easily been mistaken for a cheerfully innocent one to those who didn't know him. But to Throk and any who knew him it was one that promises punishment.

Throk huffs quietly and lowers his ears slightly as he grows uneasy...

When the prince's hand closes over his wrist with near bone crushing pressure, Throk almost jumped in surprise. He grunted then he was forced to move forwards. Then his breathing hitches when he feels Lotor's hand lip beneath the cloth and lightly stroke his fingers along the folds with a devilish smirk.

"I want you to sit on my lap, slave. My Generals and I grow rather bored. We have nowhere else to be for the time being..."

His entire face grows a dark shade of purple when his slit grows wet from the familiar touch of Lotor's fingers. They spread his folds, with the middle finger stroking up and down slowly with a familiarity only Throk's former lovers would know.

"You are not seri—" Throk hisses when he feels the tip of his finger lightly push into him.

Lotor's eyes looks up at him with a dangerous glint in them, "Are you back talking me slave?"

Throk shook softly as he feels the eyes on him. His cock began to twitch and slowly rise to stand under the fabric. With nothing to hold it down the tip could be seen as he squirms softly. A giggle can be heard from Ezor, causing him to look at the generals from the corner of his eyes.

_He's not serious...I know I'm bound to him but..._ his thoughts are cut off when he feels the grip on his wrist grow painful.

It reminded him that this man with all the power could easily take him out.

"...No sir."

"Good. You've already given me enough trouble as of late and considering how you seem to think you can disrespect my team, I have been more than patient with your attitude. Now sit. And spread your legs..."

"Yeah Throkky~ we want to see what our leader gets up to with his favorite fuck toy."

Throk snarls and glares at her but before he can speak he feels the claw on Lotor's thumb press lightly on to his clit.

Slowly he sat back on Lotor's lap, shivering as the cloth is pulled aside.

Pre cum stains the underside of it as his slit was on full display. His cock twitches as the galra tries to resist closing his legs while lowering his ears. He can already feel the pleasure starting to spread through him.

Perhaps of he didn't look at the generals then he could get through this new development...

He can feel Lotor's legs under his knees, the prince's bulge rubbing against his ass. Slick starts to drip out of his leaking slit when he feels one of the calloused hands close over his leaking length. A hiss escapes him as his lowers his head.

He was not here, he was not here, he was not here being watched by those filthy half breeds—

"He got wet quite fast, sir."

"Hehehe, I wonder how wet he can get. Think he could handle me inside him?"

"He's Lotor's, Zethy, besides we don't wanna break his new plaything."

Throk wants to grow, wants to jump off and show them how he became a commander, to make them _shut up..._

But any rage he felt was overcome by a fusion of pleasure and shame.

Lotor rested his head against Throk's shoulder, smiling softly, "Do you hear them, Throk?"

He gasps sharply when Lotor pumps him harder as he removed his fingers from the wet slit to unzip the crotch of his suit.

"Do you hear how they want you? A disgraced, pathetic commander turned fuck toy who gets wet from a few fingers rubbing his worthless slit. I wonder...I wonder what would happen if I had you do this back at the Main Fleet...what would the inner circle say when I fuck you on Father's throne? To think I almost considered you a threat to the throne."

Throk trembles before he gasps when he feels the all too familiar cock sliding into him. He lowered his ears, gritting his teeth at how _good_ it felt. It only made the shame grow as he continues to hear the generals jeers and remarks to his current state. If it wasn't for their loyalty to Lotor he was sure they would have happily taken a go at him like this.

"You're such a perfect fit for me now. I don't even need to slip aphrodisiacs in your food to make you aroused anymore," Lotor groaned softly, "You clench around me so nicely. Despite how much you try to act like you still have some kind of chance of getting out of this, you always submit."

He shakes and opens his mouth to protest...only to whimper when Lotor just pumps him harder.

"Close already Throk?" Lotor smirked as Throk squeezes his eyes shut and tries hard not to give away how hopeless he felt.

He could feel his thighs shaking when he feels Lotor's thrusts growing faster. The familiar ridges brush over the sensitive spots. Spots the prince had spent hours looking for and making sure to touch in order to reduce him to his current state

When he opened his eyes a crack the world became blurry as tears start to fill his eyes.

Throk grit his teeth and refuses to look up as he feels his orgasm beginning to approach. His slit twitches and clenches in time with his cock the harder the prince moves.

"Come for me pet...come and show them how much you love this...even if you deny it, your body speaks louder than you."

He shakes harder.

He...he can't..he shouldn't...he was a galra stars be damned. He's survived torture and other terrible things before any of this so why...

_Why do I feel defeated?_

Suddenly a hand grabbed the two tails of fur and forced his head back. He fees Lotor's breath against the breath of his ear.

"Come now, or I'll kill you here and now...just like I almost did that day you surrendered."

His eyes snap open before he barely stifled a distressed sound when his body obeys at the threat. Cum bursts from the tip of his cock as his slit clenched down hard. Ezor's laughter sounded far off, with the other generals voices being muffled white noise as Lotor continues to fuck him but at a more at ease pace.

He can almost hear the victorious smirk in Lotor'a voice.

"That's right, Pet," He hisses softly, "Remember who controls your fate."

Throk swallowed thickly, his cheeks dark and gasping when Lotor resumes pumping his now oversensitive cock to get him hard again.

As he bowed his head in submission, a tear escapes down his cheek.


End file.
